Saga przetrwania wszechświata
to siódma saga anime Dragon Ball Super. Bazuje na odcinkach od 77 oraz mandze Dragon Ball Super, od rozdziału 27. Fabuła Zwyczajny dzień Kakarotto, na targu sprzedaje warzywa, a podczas drogi powrotnej atakują go rabusie, z którymi wygrywa walkę. W domu się przebiera i odlatuje na trening z Whisem dając mu i Beerusowi smaczny prezent. Przypomina sobie o turnieju u Zenō, więc przylatuje do niego przypominając mu o tym. Potem leci do świata Kaiōshinów, aby ich o tym poinformować i nagle zjawia się Daishinkan, który podaje czas i miejsce turnieju i informuje o jego zasadach. Kapłan każe sprowadzić trzech wojowników na mecz pokazowy, który ma pokazać Zenō z przyszłości ideę turniejów. Gokū dostaje burę od Beerusa i Kaiōshina, którzy nie są zadowoleni z zasad turnieju. Saiyanin chce sprowadzić innych zawodników. Goten jest za młody, Vegeta odmawia, ale proponuje udział Gohana. Gohan początkowo nie chce się zgodzić, ale kiedy Gokū wyjawia możliwość zniszczenia wszechświata, a Videl uważa, że syn powinien słuchać ojca, w końcu się godzi. Satan i Bū odwiedzają córkę i zięcia. Gokū werbuje Bū. Razem z Gohanem, Satanem i Bū lecą na planetę Kaiōshinów i do świata Zenō. Tam spotykają przeciwników z Dziewiątego Wszechświata, Trio niebezpieczeństwa. Daishinkan zabiera wszystkich na stadion turniejowy. Pojawiają się bogowie wszystkich Dwunastu Wszechświatów. Gokū zachowuje się zuchwale w stosunku do nich i dostaje burę od Beerusa. Kapłan prosi Gokū o przemowę, którą ten wygłasza. Pierwsi maja walczyć Basil i Bū, który zasypia. Satan budzi go dając mu czekoladkę, a Gokū proponuje zabawę z Basilem. Po zjedzeniu czekolady, demon wchodzi na ring. Basil kopie przeciwnika, który nie może nic zrobić. Bū zostaje powalony na deski, ale okazuje się, że demon tylko się bawi i zaczyna atakować przeciwnika. Kiedy Basil wysadza ring energetycznym pociskiem, Mister Satan zostaje ranny. Bū się wścieka i rani Basila. Wilk zostaje wyrzucony z ringu, ale obaj Zenō nie są zadowoleni z wyniku i każą walczyć do końca. Kaiōshin z Dziewiątego Wszechświata daje swojemu zawodnikowi lek, który powiela jego siłę. Basil rani Bū, który regeneruje się i nokautuje przeciwnika. Po walce Bū uzdrawia rany Satana, który okazuje mu wdzięczność za dobrą walkę i pomoc. Na ring wchodzą Lavender i Gohan. Przeciwnik na samym początku go oślepia. Mężczyzna obrywa, dopóki nie naucza się rozpoznawać położenia przeciwnika po odgłosach jego kroków. Gohan nie chce fasolki senzu oferowanej przez Kaiōshina. Gokū odbiera bogu fasolki i jest dumny z postawy syna. Kiedy Lavender unosi się w powietrze, Gohan zmienia się w SSJ i wysyła fale energii, które odbijając się od przeciwnika, wracają do niego informując o jego położeniu. Jednak przemiana sprawia, że trucizna wilka szybciej roznosi się po jego ciele. Gohan słabnie, ale szybko zbiera się w sobie i rzuca Lavenderem o ring. Kiedy przeciwnik leży, Gohan wstaje ciesząc się z wygranej, ale mdleje. Gokū podaje mu senzu. Gokū podaje mu senzu. Razem słuchają oświadczenia Najwyższego Kapłana. Gokū walczy z Bergamo, który prosi o anulowanie pomysłu niszczenia przegranych wszechświatów, jeśli wygra tę walkę. Wilk pochłania siłę ciosów przeciwnika. Saiyanin zmienia się w SSJ zasilając wilka. Pokonuje przeciwnika używając mocy SSJ Blue, która jest zbyt duża dla Bergamo. Bergamo przegrywa. Obaj Zenō są zadowoleni z poziomu walk. Toppo wyzywa Gokū na pojedynek. Wojownik sprawiedliwości z 11 Wszechświata atakuje Gokū i zmusza go do zamiany w SSJ. W tej formie wyłamuje Gokū rękę, jednak mężczyzna nastawia sobie ramię. Kiedy Saiyanin sobie nie radzi, przybiera formę SSJ Blue i pokonuje przeciwnika. Gokū chce podać Toppo dłoń, ale ten okazuje mu pogardę i odchodzi. Podczas walki w Gohanie odzywa się saiyańska krew, która każe mu być dumnym z taty i cieszyć się z przyszłych walk. Kiedy Najwyższy kapłan zdradza szczegóły daty Turnieju Mocy, Gokū wraz z resztą Ziemian, Kaiōshinami, Beerusem i Whisem wraca na planetę Kaiōshinów. Beerus krzyczy na niego o to, że ryzykuje istnieniem wszechświata, Whis ich rozdziela, a Gokū myśli o zwerbowaniu ekipy, która pokona każdego przeciwnika. Tu Chichi gotuje dla Bulmy, która ćwiczy z gangiem Pilafa przed porodem. Bogowie i Whis zjadają większość przyrządzonych przez Chichi potraw, Goten i Trunks ćwiczą razem i ustawiają łóżeczko dla dziecka, Vegeta czeka aż żona zwolni jego salę treningową, a Gokū i Gohan rozmawiają o kandydatach na uczestników Turnieju Mocy. Obaj stawiają na Kurilína, Gokū leci go sprowadzić. Chcą też zwerbować C17 i C18. Pojawia się Yǐnchá, który chce zobaczyć dziecko Bulmy. Usłyszawszy o turnieju marzy o swoim udziale. Bierze swoja porcję jedzenia i odlatuje. Whis odbiera poród Bulmy. Wszyscy bohaterowie zachwycają się dzieckiem, którego mama nazywa Bra. Kurilín przeprowadza dzieci i staruszki przez drogę, zdejmuje z drzew koty i łapie drobnych złodziei, kiedy zjawiają się Gohan i Gokū zgadza się wziąć udział w Turnieju Mocy. Gokū namawia też C18 obiecując jej 10 mln Zeni. Kurilín walczy z Gohanem i pokonuje go 100-krotnym Taiyō-kenem, potem walczy z Gokū, ale C18 przerywa walkę. Małżeństwo chce walczyć razem, Gokū rezygnuje z walki. Gohan mówi Marron, że jej rodzice wygrali. C18 mówi, że C17 jest strażnikiem w rezerwacie przyrody, ale nie wie, którym. Gokū postanawia zapytać o to Dende. Po drodze wpada do Mistera Satana, wyczuwając energię Bū, gdzie ten odbywa trening. Demon schudł i stał się silniejszy. Obaj walczą ze sobą, Bū wyrzuca Gokū poza wyznaczony przez Satana ring. Saiyanin leci do Dende, który mówi mu, gdzie przebywa C17. Gohan odnajduje Piccolo i proponuje mu udział w Turnieju Mocy. Nameczanin godzi się wystąpić i proponuje Gohanowi wspólny trening. Mężczyzna zgadza się z nim trenować. Kaiōshini i Hakaishini wszystkich Wszechświatów oprócz 7 naradzają się jak przetrwać Turniej Mocy. Toppo spotyka się ze swoim generałem. Obaj lecą wspomóc innego Żołnierza Dumy, który walczy z potworem atakującym jego planetę. Razem we trzech zabijają potwora i obezwładniają kosmitę, który nim sterował. Toppo opowiada towarzyszom broni o Turnieju Mocy. Jiren trenuje w samotności. Dende opowiada Gokū o rodzinie C17 i narodzinach Ūba, informuje go o wielu silnych Ziemianach. Dende zabiera Gokū nad wyspę, gdzie jest C17. Okazuje się, że chroni on gatunki wyspy przed kłusownikami. Pokonuje jedną grupę, pojawia się Gokū. Razem pokonują kolejną grupę. Siedemnastka prosi, by Saiyanin uważał na zwierzęta i nie zabijał ludzi. Po ucieczce kłusowników C17 pokazuje ostatniego osobnika minotaura, po którego rogi przybywają kłusownicy, cyborg nie pozwala atakować potwora, który stał się agresywny po spotkaniu z ludźmi. Wieczorem przy ognisku C17 opowiada Gokū o swojej żonie i trójce dzieci, w tym 2 adoptowanych i wspominają dawne czasy. Cyborg pokazuje zdjęcia swojej rodziny w telefonie. Gokū mówi mu o Turnieju Mocy, ale Siedemnastka nie jest zainteresowany, bo nie chce opuścić swoich zwierząt nawet na godzinę. Nawet wizja wymazania Wszechświata nie robi na nim wrażenia. Na wyspę przybywają kosmiczni kłusownicy poszukujący rogów minotaura. Tymczasem Beerus najada się i wysypia za wszystkie czasy u Korporacji Kapsuła. Gokū opowiada C17 o super smoczych kulach. Kiedy zjawiają się kłusownicy i zabierają zwierzęta z wyspy, obaj lecą na ich statek. Mężczyźni pokonują kosmitów i ich szefa, który grozi detonacją bomby ukrytej w swoim ciele. Gokū zabiera go na planetę Kaiō, tam okazuje się, że bomby nie było, tylko fajerwerki. Mężczyźni uwalniają złapane przez nich zwierzęta. Jako aresztuje kłusowników, C17 zgadza się wystąpić w turnieju, żeby poprosić smoka o statek, na którym będzie pływać z rodziną. C18 rozmawia z Kurilínem o dziecinności swego brata, Marron rysuje zwierzątka na kartkach. Beerus ma koszmary związane z Gokū. Gohan trenuje z Piccolo, który pokazuje mu jego słabe i mocne strony i daje rady jak wygrać Turniej Mocy. Nameczanin zwierza się, że Gokū odwiedził go wcześniej i zdradził słabe i silne strony syna. Uczeń i mistrz wspominają i analizują walki Gohana z przeszłości. Piccolo prowokuje mężczyznę do osiągnięcia poziomu mistic, Gohan rozstępuje mocą chmury, ale i tak przegrywa uznając przedwcześnie walkę za zakończoną. wieczorem przy ognisku decydują się ćwiczyć do samego turnieju. Bulma dzwoni do znajomych poinformować ich o narodzinach Bra. Goten i Trunks nie radzą sobie z przewinięciem dziewczynki, Goten mówi przyjacielowi jak założyć pieluchę, ale i tak mu się nie udaje, więc Vegeta ich wyręcza. Whis tłumaczy Beerusowi dlaczego lepiej nie informować ludzi o zagrożeniu. Cabba prosi o udział w turnieju swojego mistrza, Renso, ale ten odmawia z powodu niesprawnej nogi i proponuje udział swojej siostry Caulifly. Saiyanin leci ją odnaleźć. Dziewczyna trenując pokonała wszystkich swoich przeciwników. Yǐnchá wierzy, że Gokū przyjdzie zaproponować mu udział w turnieju, więc czeka na niego, żeby odmówić mu udziału w turnieju, Pǔěr stara się go przekonać, że Gokū nie zamierza proponować mu udziału, ale mężczyzna nie dopuszcza kotka do głosu. Gokū leci zwerbować Tiān, który prowadzi własną szkołę walki. Pojawia się Yurin, która chce się zemścić za to, że Tiānjīnfàn i Jiǎozi zostawili ją u Żurawiego Pustelnika.Ten nie chce jej uczyć więc dziewczyna używa czarnej magii, by opanować jego uczniów. Mężczyźni zaczynają burzyć miasteczko. Jiǎozi, Gokū i Ten obezwładniają ich. Yurin opętuje Rōshiego, który pokonuje Tiānjīnfàn. Jiǎozi podnosi jej sukienkę, dekoncentrując ją, a Gokū pokonuje danego mistrza. Ten, który początkowo nie chciał zostawić swojej szkoły, teraz godzi się walczyć w Turnieju Mocy i uczyć Yurin, widząc jej determinację, kiedy dziewczyna poprzysięga zemstę i dalsze treningi magii. słysząc o nagrodzie Rōshi również zgadza się wziąć udział w turnieju. Tymczasem Cabba namawia Kale i Cauliflę do udziału w Turnieju Mocy. Kobiety godzą się wziąć udział, odpychając członka gangu Caulifly przy pomocy SSJ. Mężczyzna godzi się nauczyć dziewczyny tej przemiany. Następnie Gokū i Tenshinhan ucztują zwycięstwo w restauracji. Piccolo namawia Gohana na sparing z ojcem. Gokū godzi się walczyć, początkowo walczą Gokū i Tiānjīnfàn kontra Gohan i Piccolo, potem walczą sami Saiyanie. Widząc siłę syna, Gokū mianuje go liderem drużyny 7 Wszechświata. Wszyscy udają się do domu Bulmy, tam Beerus mówi o prawdziwej stawce turnieju. Kurilín i C18 chcą się wycofać, ale Gokū prosi Bulmę, by wypłaciła zwycięzcy 10 mln zeni. Kobieta godzi się, a małżeństwo wraca do gry. Dzwoni Satan, że Bū zasnął i nie można go dobudzić. Gokū próbuje, ale nie daje rady. Saiyanin prosi Yamę o pozwolenie na powrót Freezera. Kiedy wyjawia jakie jest ryzyko przegranej, Enma zgadza się na udział tyrana. Gokū uwalnia Changelinga i prosi babę Gulę o sprowadzenie go na Ziemię. Tymczasem Cabba uczy Cauliflę zostać SSJ. Kiedy nie udaje się przez gniew, uczy ją kumulacji ki. Kobieta zmienia się i prosi o lekcje dla Kale. Kale nie wierzy w siebie. Jednak pod wpływem stresu zmienia się i bije Cabbę. Po walce dziewczyna traci przytomność. Tymczasem spanikowani mieszkańcy Drugiego Wszechświata wszystko niszczą, przez co zostają zniszczeni przez swojego hakaishina, w 11 Wszechświcie Brianne de Chateau pokonuje pozostałych kandydatów do turnieju, pozostałe wszechświaty również zbierają wojowników. Trunks pyta o zdjęcia kandydatów do turnieju, Bulma wmawia mu, że to goście zaproszeni na urodziny Bra. Chłopiec poznaje Freezera,rodzice mówią mu, że tyran stał się dobry. Gokū namawia go, żeby poleciał pilnować wyspy chronionej przez C17. Trunks leci po Gotena i obaj lecą na wyspę, którą zwiedzają. Kurilín z rodziną lecą przyprowadzić siedemnastkę do Bulmy. Mężczyzna próbuje zabawić cyborga rozmową. W końcu Siedemnasty decyduje się lecieć z siostrą i szwagrem, a Marron zostaje pod opieką Gotena i Trunksa. Gokū prosi Uranai Babę, by sprowadziła Freezera. Baba Gula sprowadza go, wtedy atakują ich najemnicy Quiteli, który chce się pozbyć zawodników z 7 Wszechświata. Freezer atakuje ich i zabija. Gokū prosi Freezera, by nie zabijał ludzi Sidry. Kiedy ci atakują Babę Gulę, Gokū obezwładnia ich i każe Babie i jej duszkowi uciekać. Freezer zaatakowany przez najemnika boską mocą opanowuje ją i zabija kosmitę, po czym atakuje Gokū, który nie jest w stanie się uwolnić. Freezer łączy się z Sidrą z propozycją przejścia na stronę jego Wszechświata. Bogowie nie godzą się. Przylatują Whis i Beerus, którzy wiedzą o zdradzie Freezera i uwalniają Gokū. Whis pozwala zmierzyć się tyranowi i Gokū. Obaj wzajemnie trafiają się w twarz i wrzucają się do jeziora, więc pojedynek kończy się remisem. Wszyscy razem lecą do domu Bulmy, by wyruszyć na Turniej Mocy. Vegeta nie może pogodzić się, że jest w drużynie z Freezerem, Whis, żeby scalić drużynę każe utworzyć uczestnikom krąg i złapać się za ręce. Yǐnchá i Pǔěr obserwują odlot wojowników, Yǐnchá jest niezadowolony, że pominięto go jako przy dobieraniu drużyny 7 Wszechświata. Bogowie zniszczenia niszczą ring zbudowany z najtwardszego materiału w uniwersum i muszą go naprawić. Kiedy oni walczą Zenowie śpią. W Wymiarze Próżni okazuje się, że można przenieść się bez podawania sobie rąk. Okazuje się, że nie można latać, a każdy wojownik odczuwa taką grawitację jaka jest na jego rodzimej planecie. Gokū wita się z Hitem i Toppo. Cabba wita się z Vegetą, który go ignoruje. Gokū zapoznaje się z Cauliflą i Kale. Muten Rōshiemu pomimo uodpornienia na damskie wdzięki skacze ciśnienie na widok kobiet, mimo iż twierdzi inaczej do Kurilína. Freezer brata się z Frostem. Drużyna Gokū ustawia się kółeczku, a pozostali przeciwnicy ruszają do walki. Kale wstydzi się walczyć, Kaulifla radzi jej zebrać ki. Hit i Basil obezwładniają Nariramę. Uczestniczka z 9 Wszechświata zostaje wyrzucona za ring i teleportowana na trybuny, skąd ma dopingować swoją drużynę. Gokū leci do Jirena, który stoi ignorując walki, ale atakuje go Ganos. Walczą razem, Vegeta walczy z Damonem. Nink próbuje wyrzucić Gokū za ring, ale ten zmienia się SSJB, wyrzuca przeciwnika,który trafia na trybuny, sam podciąga się na matę. Piccolo, Gohan, Kurilín i Rōshi stoją w kręgu. C17 i C18 również ruszają do walki. Gokū zostaje otoczony przez Niebezpieczne Trio. Saiyanin stosuje barierę chroniącą go przed trucizną Basila. Całe trio tworzy wokół niego Trójkąt Niebezpieczeństwa. Do akcji wkracza Vegeta, ze strony 9 Wszechświata atakują wszyscy uczestnicy. Gokū walczy z Hyzopem, którego skóra jest z żelaza. Saiyanie wyrzucają przeciwników poza matę wykorzystując ich dekoncentrację. Razem z Vegetą, Gokū wyrzuca Niebezpieczne Trio poza ring. Champa kibicuje drużynie z 9 Wszechświata. Po przegranej walce 9 Wszechświat zostaje wymazany. Kurilín walczy z Jiumem, Kienzanem podcina mu skrzydła i razem z Rōshim, który używa Kamehame-Hy wyrzucają go za ring. C18 rozmawia z C17, który namawia ją, by dała z siebie wszystko. Android atakuje Shosę, który atakuje martwego i obezwładnia ją. Kurilín pomaga żonie i razem wyrzucają przeciwnika z ring. Potem razem walczą Majorą, którego Kurilín chce oślepić Taiyō-ken. Przeciwnik jest niewidomy, więc mężczyzna rzuca mu w twarz swoim butem, którego zapach obezwładnia Majorę. C18 ogląda walkę męża. Kurilín wyrzuca go za ring. Potem dekoncentruje się i zostaje wyeliminowany przez Frosta. Mężczyzna trafia na widownię. Vegeta walczy z Botamo, nie udaje mu się zranić przeciwnika, więc wiąże jego ręce na kokardkę i chce wyrzucić go za ring. Atakuje go Magetta. Za namową Beerusa Vegeta obraża Metalmana, ale Botamo zasłania mu uszy i walczą z Saiyaninem. Vegeta walczy z Botamo i Magettą, do walki z nim staje Cabba. Dwóch kosmitów atakuje Kale, ratuje ją Caulifla, która wyrzuca obu obcych poza ring. Kobieta przekonuje podwładną, by ta zmieniła się w SSJ. Kale nie daje rady, więc Caulifla walczy z Gokū. Kale denerwuje się i zmienia się w swoją formę SSJ. Dziewczyna bije Gokū. Nikt nie może dać jej rady. Kobieta niszczy wszystko na swojej drodze, dopiero Jiren nokautuje ją. Hit wyrzuca za ring Nariramę i ratuje Cauliflę przed wypadnięciem za ring. Kale traci przytomność, Gokū rozmawia z Cauliflą. Saiyanin chce walczyć z Jirenem, ale ten odchodzi. Gokū atakują pozostali Żołnierze Dumy. Dwóm z nich udaje się go obezwładnić. Ratują go C17 i C18, którzy pokonali już jednego przeciwnika. Cyborgi wyrzucają za ring Kahserala. Żołnierze Dumy atakują Kale i Cauliflę. Cocotte więzi Kale w innym wymiarze. Caulifla broni się sama, mimo ran chce bronić koleżanki. Kale zmienia się w SSJ i przełamuje barierę. Słysząc pochwały szefowej przybiera najsilniejszą formę i razem wyrzucają 4 żołnierzy za ring. C18 wyrzuca pole z Cocotte. Kale traci przytomność. Gokū pozwala Caulifli zanieść ją w bezpieczne miejsce, chcąc walczyć z nimi w najsilniejszej postaci. Do walki przystępują Briant de Château, Sanka Ku i Su Roas. C17 atakuje je podczas przemiany. Toppo wymusza na wojownikach Siódmego Wszechświata cierpliwość. Po przemianie Sanka, jako Kakunsa atakuje cyborga, który udaje słabego. Siedemnastka wyrzuca ją za ring, ale Vikal ratuje dziewczynę przed wypadnięciem za matę. Cyborg wykorzystuje światło słoneczne jako kamuflaż i najpierw wyrzuca Vikal na trybuny, potem Kaknusę. Vegeta walczy z Riburian. Jej atak zmusza go do zrobienia uniku. Helles cały czas komentuje ruchy dziewcząt. Gokū walczy z Logi, C17 z Kaknusą. Kiedy przeciwniczka atakuje Gokū, ratuje go cyborg. Obaj mężczyźni walczą z dziewuszkami. Yardratczanin z 2. Wszechświata zabiera je z pola walki i usuwa z ringu Jilkola. Gohan pokonuje Botamo. On i Piccolo walczą z Opnim i Rubaruta. Piccolo pokonuje Rubaruta i razem z Gokū oglądają walkę Gohana, który Opniego. 10. Wszechświat zostaje wymazany. Zanim znika medalion Opniego, Gohan widzi zdjęcie jego rodziny. Cus żałuje Rummshiego. Hit walczy z Dyspo, który początkowo ma nad nim przewagę. Potem udaje mu się wyrzucić przeciwnika za ring. Dyspo ratuje jego kolega z Żołnierzy Dumy, Kunshi. Razem biją Hita. Pomaga mu Gokū. Kale i Caulifla oglądają ich walkę i martwią się o kolegę z zespołu. Razem pokonują wojowników z 11. Wszechświata. Hit wyrzuca Kunshiego za ring. Po walce Hit decyduje się oszczędzić Gokū aż do finałowego starcia obu ich Wszechświatów. Dyspo idzie odpocząć, a Gokū i Hit umawiają się na finałowe starcie. Muten Rōshi walczy z zawodniczkami z 4. Wszechświata. Jedna z dziewczyn próbuje go uwieść. Rōshi udaje zainteresowanego i wyrzuca dziewczynę za ring. Następna przeciwniczka używa iluzji, ale wykorzystuje moc pętania cienia, by obezwładnić Rōshiego. Mężczyzna więzi ją w butelce przy pomocy Mafūby. Muten Rōshi walczy z Ganosem, który zmienia się i stale rozwija. Początkowo mistrz ma przewagę nad przeciwnikiem, kiedy Ganos staje się coraz silniejszy Rōshi używa ostatecznej Kamehame-Hy i wyrzuca go za ring. Mistrz pada na matę. Gokū, który odrzuca swojego przeciwnika i leci mu pomóc reanimuje go Kikōhą i pomaga mu wstać i odprowadza go z pola walki, Rōshi opowiada mu o pięknych anielicach, które widział, kiedy był nieprzytomny. Kurilín ogląda całą walkę z trybun i kibicuje mistrzowi. Gokū odprowadza Rōshiego w bezpieczne miejsce. Harmira i Pran atakują Gohana i Piccolo. Piccolo zasłania Gohana i stara się unikać ich ataków, zasłaniając Gohana zostaje ranny i osłabiony. Mimo to Nameczanin rozpracowuje ich technikę, polegającym na wyczuwania ciepła żywych istot i nagrzewają z Gohanem ściany wokół pola walki. Gokū i Vegeta atakują Prana, Tiānjīnfàn Harmirę. Trójoki powiela swoje ciało, by zmylić przeciwnika. Harmira unieszkodliwia trzy klony, ale ostatni rani go w ręce. Wojownik podstępem wyrzuca klona za ring. Pozostałe klony skaczą razem z nim. Tiānjīnfàn i Harmira lądują na widowni. Beerus chwali Tiānjīnfàna za taktykę. Vegeta i Gokū atakują Prana, który wcześniej rani Doktora Rotę. Rota atakuje Prana, a Vegeta wyrzuca ich obu za ring. Saiyanie obiecują sobie wzajemną pomoc. Rōshi odpoczywa atakuje go Frost. Rōshi walczy z nim, ale zostaje ranny. Frost bije Pustelnika, powala go na ziemię i depcze mu ramię. Gokū widzi jak Frost atakuje Muten Rōshiego, chce pomóc mistrzowi, ale atakuje go Riburian. Kurilín i Tiānjīnfàn rozmawiają o stanie swojego mistrza. Saiyanin walczy z Dziewuszką. Mistrz wykorzystuje Mafubę, ale jest nieskuteczna. Vegeta odbija atak Frosta i widząc jak Frost bije Muten Rōshiego i sam staje z nim do walki. Frost udaje słabego, by go zmylić, atakuje ich Magetta. Vegeta walczy z nimi oboma i nie daje im rady. Rōshi chce zaatakować Metalmana Mafubą, ale Frost odbija ją w kierunku Vegety. Rōshim uwalniając Saiyanina rozbija buteleczkę. Vegeta radzi mu się poddać, Rōshi wyskakuje za ring. Na trybunach Kurilín podaje mu senzu. Tymczasem Maji Kayo atakuje Dyspo, udaje słabą kobietę, ale szybko obezwładnia przeciwnika. Ratuje go Jiren, który wyrzuca Maji Kaio za ring. Toppo bije Cabbę, który nie może się obronić. Gohan walczy z Jimizu, który ma nad nim przewagę dzięki zdolności do teleportacji. Przeciwnik rani Gohana. Pomaga mu Freezer, który najpierw torturuje Jimizu, potem wyrzuca go za ring. Freezer udaje, że został sojusznikiem Frosta, by mu to udowodnić walczy z Gohanem. Mężczyzna wyczuwa blef i udaje razem z Freezerem. Po udawanej walce między wojownikami Siódmego Wszechświata Freezer pokazuje swoją formę wykorzystującą 100% mocy. Frost robi to samo. Freezer radzi mu żeby nie ufał nikomu i wyrzuca go za ring. Changelling i Gohan zawiązują sojusz. Gokū przez cały czas walczy z Riburian. Dziewuszka wyjawia mu swoje marzenie o zostaniu boginią miłości, odpiera moc Helles i pozostałych dziewuszek i zmienia się w Super Riburian. Mimo to Gokū pokonuje ją. Dziewczyna upada pod nogi Jirena, przed,którym ucieka. Hakashin każe Jirenowi walczyć, więc walczy z Gokū. Saiyanin testuje na nim swoją siłę walcząc z nim w każdej swojej formie. Kiedy najsilniejszy poziom 20-krotnego Kaiō-kena przy SSJ Blue nie daje rady, a Gokū prawie wypada za ring, postanawia użyć Genki-Damy. Wszyscy przyjaciele i Freezer godzą się mu pomóc oprócz Vegety, a Jiren decyduje się poczekać. Podczas zbierania energii Riburian chce zaatakować go od tyłu, ale Vegeta wyrzuca ją z pola walki. Gokū zbiera energię, formułuje Genki-Damę i atakuje Jirena, który mimo przybrania przez Gokū postaci SSJ Blue z 20-krotnym Kaiō-kenem odbija jego atak. Kurilín i Tiānjīnfàn komentują jego walki z widowni, a C17 i C18 z ringu, również Gohan i Piccolo oglądają walkę Gokū z Jirenem i oddają mu swoja energię do Genki-Damy. Jiren odpycha atak Gokū, obaj się mocują, w końcu Gokū dostaje. Reszta zawodników postanawia zaatakować Jirena. Okazuje się jednak, że Gokū wchłonął energię i osiągnął nowy poziom mocy, którym atakuje Jirena. Pozostali uczestniczy turnieju oglądają walkę. Atakują go Dyspo i Toppo, ale Saiyanin odpiera ich atak. Udaje mu się kilka razy trafić Jirena, ale traci siły. Jiren bije go, Vegeta pyta o nowy poziom. Gokū idzie odpocząć, Vegeta walczy z Riburian, a Hit atakuje Jirena. Hit walczy z Jirenem, ale nie daje mu rady. chcąc sprawdzić siłę przeciwnika przez cały czas używa przeskoku w czasie. Kiedy myśli, że rozpracował Jirena, ten pokonuje go. Hit więzi go poza czasem i prosi przyglądającym się walce Kale, Ceulifli i Cabbie, by dali z siebie wszystko. Saiyanie wracają do walki. Hit chce uderzyć Jirena, ale ten blokuje jego atak i wyrzuca go za ring. Hit trafia na widownię, a Jiren zaczyna medytować. Atakują go dwaj wojownicy z Dziewiątego Wszechświata, ale nie mogą przebić jego pola siłowego. Freezer oddaje Gokū część swojej mocy i regeneruje jego siłę. Kiedy Gokū ogląda walkę Hita z Jirenem atakują go Nameczanie z Szóstego Wszechświata, ale zajmują się nimi Gohan i Piccolo. Vegeta bije Riburian, ratuje ją Logi, krótka atakuje Saiyanina. Vegeta nokautuje je obie. Riburian załamuje się, ale Logi przywraca jej wiarę w zwycięstwo i miłość. Roboty z Trzeciego Wszechświata atakują Gokū, Piccolo chce, by Gohan mu pomógł, ale mężczyzna wierzy w swojego ojca i dalej walczy z Nameczanami z Szóstego Wszechświata. Monna atakuje Kale i Cauliflę. Walkę przejmuje Cabba, który razem z Kale przekonuje Cauliflę, by pozwoliła mu walczyć z Monną. Caulifla nokautuje wojowników atakujących Gokū i wyzywa Saiyanina na pojedynek. Monna wyrzuca Cabbę za ring, ratuje go Vegeta i przypomina o obietnicy spotkania króla Sadal. Obaj mężczyźni obiecują sobie, że jak jeden z nich wygra, wskrzesi świat drugiego, by obietnica zostać spełniona. Cabba osiąga poziom SSJ2 i wyrzuca Monnę za matę. Wtedy atakuje go Freezer. Cabba nie daje rady poziomowi Golden Freezera i zostaje wyrzucony za ring. Vegeta atakuje Jirena, ale do walki z nim staje Toppo. Caulifla walczy z Gokū, który początkowo ma nad nią przewagę, ale szybko poznaje jego styl i skutecznie odpiera jego ciosy. Dziewczyna chce wymusić jego zmianę w SSJ3 i wzywa na pomoc Kale. Obie zmuszają go tej przemiany, ale Gokū nie jest w stanie jej utrzymać i dalej walczą razem w formie SSJ2. Bogowie i aniołowie Szóstego i Siódmego Wszechświata kibicują swoim zawodnikom, a pokonani zawodnicy z Siódmego Wszechświata komentują przebieg walki i poziomy mocy wojowników. Galeria 【ドラゴンボール超】宇宙サバイバル編PV～10人の最強戦士フリーザ追加編～|Trailer promujący drużynę Siódmego Wszechświata z Freezą na czele z Gokū. Saga przetrwania wszechświata|Trailer promujący drużynę Siódmego Wszechświata z Bū na czele z Gokū. Universal Survival Saga DBS.jpg|Plakat promujący sagę przetrwania wszechświata. 【ドラゴンボール超】宇宙サバイバル編新PV～人造人間17号編～|Trailer Androida nr 17. Nowy plakat do sagi przetrwania wszechświata.jpg|Na plakacie widzimy rodzeństwo - Android 17 i 18 oraz nowego anioła z bogiem zniszczenia! 【ドラゴンボール超】2017年2月5日(日)スタート新章「宇宙サバイバル編」放送前予告15秒|Oficjalny trailer do najnowszej sagi Dragon Ball Super - Saga przetrwania Wszechświata. Nowi bogowie, nowe anioły, nowi Kaiōshini oraz nowi przeciwnicy! 【ドラゴンボール超】2017年2月5日(日)スタート新章「宇宙サバイバル編」予告PV第1弾|Oficjalny trailer do nowej sagi Dragon Ball Super "Universe Survival Saga". Premiera nowej sagi odbędzie się 05.02.2017r. o 9:00 czasu JST na kanale Fuji TV w Japonii (godzina 1:00 czasu UTC +1 w Polsce). 【ドラゴンボール超】新主題歌「限界突破×サバイバー」（歌：氷川きよし）|Oficjalny opening do nowej sagi Dragon Ball Super. en:Universe Survival Saga fr:Saga de la Survie de l'Univers es:Saga de Supervivencia Universal Kategoria:Sagi Kategoria:Dragon Ball Super Kategoria:Sagi Dragon Ball Super